Rey Arturo
thumb|300x|Tapiz mostrando a Arturo como uno de los Nueve de la Fama, llevando un escudo a veces atribuido a élNeubecker, Ottfried (1998–2002), Wappenkunde (in German), Munich: Orbis Verlag, p. 170, ISBN 3-572-01336-4. (c. 1385)El rey Arturo es un líder británico legendario que, según las leyendas y romances medievales, lideró la defensa de Bretaña contra los invasores sajones entre finales del siglo V y principios del VI d.C. Los detalles de la historia de Arturo se componen principalmente de folclore e invención literaria, y se debate su existencia histórica entre los historiadores modernos.Higham, N. J. (2002), King Arthur, Myth-Making and History, London: Routledge, ISBN 978-0-415-21305-9. El escaso trasfondo histórico de Arturo se obtiene de varias fuentes, incluyendo los Annales Cambriae, la Historia Brittonum, y las escrituras de Gildas. El nombre de Arturo solo aparece en las fuentes poéticas primitivas como Y Gododdin.Charles-Edwards, Thomas M. (1991), "The Arthur of History", in Bromwich, Rachel; Jarman, A. O. H.; Roberts, Brynley F., The Arthur of the Welsh, Cardiff: University of Wales Press, pp. 15–32, ISBN 978-0-7083-1107-3. Sims-Williams, Patrick (1991), "The Early Welsh Arthurian Poems", in Bromwich, Rachel; Jarman, A. O. H.; Roberts, Brynley F., The Arthur of the Welsh, Cardiff: University of Wales Press, pp. 33–71, ISBN 978-0-7083-1107-3. Arturo es la figura central de las leyendas que conforman la materia de Bretaña. El legendario Arturo desarrollado como una figura de interés internacional gracias a la popularidad de la imaginativa obra del siglo XII de Godofredo de Monmouth, Historia Regum Britanniae (Historia de los Reyes de Bretaña)Thorpe, Lewis, ed. (1966), Geoffrey of Monmouth, The History of the Kings of Britain, Harmondsworth: Penguin, OCLC 3370598.Loomis, Roger Sherman (1956), "The Arthurian Legend before 1139", in Loomis, Roger Sherman, Wales and the Arthurian Legend, Cardiff: University of Wales Press, pp. 179–220, OCLC 2792376.. En algunas leyendas y poemas galesas y bretonas anteriores a esta obra, Arturo aparece ya sea como un gran guerrero defendiendo Bretaña de enemigos humanos y sobrenaturales o como una figura mágica del folclore, a veces adaptado al más allá galés, Annwn.Padel, O. J. (1994), "The Nature of Arthur", Cambrian Medieval Celtic Studies (27): 1–31. Se desconoce cuánto tomó Historia (completado en 1138) de Godofredo a partir de estas fuentes antiguas. Aunque la temática, sucesos y personajes de la leyenda artúrica varían ampliamente de un texto a otro, no habiendo una única versión canónica, la versión de Godofredo sirvió con frecuencia como punto de partida de las historias posteriores. Godofredo mostró a Arturo como rey de Bretaña que derrotó a los sajones y estableció un imperio por toda Bretaña, Irlanda, Islanda, Noruega y Galia. Muchos elementos e incidentes que ahora son parte integral de la leyenda artúrica aparecen en la Historia de Godofredo, incluyendo al padre de Arturo, Uther Pendragon, el mago Merlín, la esposa de Arturo, Ginebra, la espada Excálibur, la concepción de Tintagel, su batalla final contra Mordred en Camlann y su descanso final en Avalon. El escritor francés del siglo XII Crétien de Troyes, quien añadió a Lanzarote y el Santo Grial a la historia, comenzando el género del romance artúrico que se convirtió en una tema significante de la literatura medieval. En estas historias francesas, la narrativa pasa de centrarse del rey Arturo a otros personajes, como los distintos Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. La literatura artúrica prosperó durante la edad media pero menguó con los siglos siguientes hasta experimentar un renacimiento en el siglo XIX. En el siglo XXI, la leyenda sigue viva, no solo en la literatura sino en las adaptaciones para el teatro, cine, televisión, cómics y otros medios. Historicidad debatida thumb|300px|Estatua de Arturo en Hofkirche, Innsbruck diseñada por Alberto Durero y tallada por Peter Vischer el viejo (1520s)Barber, Richard (1986), King Arthur: Hero and Legend, Woodbridge, UK: Boydell Press, ISBN 0-85115-254-6. La base histórica para la leyenda del rey Arturo se ha debatido ampliamente por los expertos. Una escuela de pensamiento, citando las entradas en Historia Brittonum (Historia de los Britones) y Annales Cambriae (Anales galeses), ve a Arturo como una figura histórica genuina, un líder romano-británico que luchó contra los anglosajones invasores en algún momento entre finales del siglo V y principios del VI. La Historia Brittonum, una composición histórica latina del siglo IX atribuida en algunos manuscritos tardíos a un clérigo galés llamado Nennio, contiene la primera mención datable del rey Arturo, enumerando doce batallas en la que participó. Estas culminan en la Batalla de Mons Badonicus, o monte Badón, donde se dice que mató en solitario a 960 hombres. Sin embargo, estudios recientes cuestionan la fiabilidad de Historia Brittonum.Dumville, D. N. (1986), "The Historical Value of the Historia Brittonum", Arthurian Literature (6): 1–26Green, Thomas (2007b), Concepts of Arthur, Stroud: Tempus, ISBN 978-0-7524-4461-1. El otro texto que parece apoyar la existencia histórica de Arturo es el Annales Cambriae del siglo X, que también relaciona a Arturo con la Batalla del Monte Badón. Este data la batalla entre el 516-518, y también menciona la Batalla de Camlann, en la que Arturo y Medraut (Mordred) fueron asesinados, datada en 537-539. Estos detalles han sido usados para reforzar la confianza en el relato de Historia y para confirmar que Arturo realmente luchó en el monte Badón. Sin embargo, se han identificado problemas al usar esta fuente para apoyar el relato de Historia Brittonum. Las últimas investigaciones muestran que Annales Cambriae se basaba en una crónica comenzada a finales del siglo VIII en Gales. Además, la compleja historia textual de Annales Cambriae impide cualquier certeza de que los anales artúricos fueran incluidos tan pronto. Es más probable que fueran incluidos en algún momento del siglo X y pudieron no haber existido previamente en ningún conjunto de anales. La entrada del monte Badón probablemente derivó del Historia Brittonum.Koch, John T. (1996), "The Celtic Lands", in Lacy, Norris J., Medieval Arthurian Literature: A Guide to Recent Research, New York: Garland, pp. 239–322, ISBN 978-0-8153-2160-6. thumb|left|Annales Cambriae del siglo X (de una copia de entorno el 1100). La falta de pruebas antiguas convincentes es la razón por la que muchos historiadores recientes rechazan sus relatos de la Bretaña subrromana. En opinión del historiador Thomas Charles-Edwards, "en este punto de la investigación, uno solo puede decir que pudo haber existido un Arturo histórico pero... aún así el historiador puede no decir nada de valor de él". Estas confesiones modernas de ignorancia son una moda relativamente reciente; las generaciones anteriores de historiadores eran menos escépticos. El historiador John Morris convirtió al reino putativo de Arturo el principio organizador de su historia de Bretaña e Irlanda subrromana, La era de Arturo (1973). Incluso en tal caso, tuvo poco que decir sobre el Arturo histórico.Morris, John (1973), The Age of Arthur: A History of the British Isles from 350 to 650, New York: Scribner, ISBN 978-0-684-13313-3. Parcialmente, en reacción a tales teorías, surgió otra escuela de pensamiento que argumentaba que Arturo no tuvo existencia histórica. La era de Arturo de Morris animó al arqueólogo Nowell Myres a observar que "ninguna figura en los límites de la historia y la mitología ha desperdiciado más el tiempo de los historiadores".Myres, J. N. L. (1986), The English Settlements, Oxford: Oxford University Press, ISBN 978-0-19-282235-2. La polémica obra del siglo VI De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae (De la Ruina y Conquista de Bretaña) de Gildas, escrita a partir de la memoria viva del monte Badón, menciona la batalla pero no menciona a Arturo.Gildas, De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae, chapter 26 Arturo no es mencionado en la Crónica Anglosajona o nombrado en ningún manuscrito que hayta sobrevivido de los escritos entre el 400 y el 820.Pryor, Francis (2004), Britain AD: A Quest for England, Arthur, and the Anglo-Saxons, London: HarperCollins, ISBN 978-0-00-718186-5. Está ausente en la obra de comienzos del siglo VIII Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum de Beda, otra fuente principal antigua para la historia posrromana que menciona el monte Badón.Bede, Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum, Book 1.16 El historiador David Dumville ha escrito: "Creo que podemos deshacernos de él Arturo muy brevemente. Merece su lugar en nuestros libros de historia a una escuela de pensamiento de "si el río suena, agua lleva"...El quid de la cuestión es que no hay pruebas históricas de Arturo; debemos rechazarlo de nuestras historias y, sobre todo, de los títulos de nuestros libros".Dumville, D. N. (1977), "Sub-Roman Britain: History and Legend", History 62 (62): 173–92, doi:10.1111/j.1468-229X.1977.tb02335.x. Algunos expertos discuten que Arturo fue originalmente un héroe ficticio del folclore - o incluso una deidad celta medio olvidada - a quien se le acreditaron actos reales en un pasado distante. Citan paralelismos con figuras como Hengist y Horsa de Kent, quienes pueden ser los dioses-caballo totémicos que luego pasaron a la historia. Bade le atribuyó a estas figuras legendarias un rol histórico en la conquista anglosajona de Bretaña oriental en el siglo V.Green, Thomas (1998), "The Historicity and Historicisation of Arthur", Thomas Green's Arthurian Resources, retrieved 2008-05-22. No está claro que Arturo fuera considerado rey en los textos antiguos. Ni Historia ni Annales lo llaman "rex": el primero lo llama "dux bellorum" (líder de batallas" y "miles" (soldado").Historia Brittonum 56, 73; Annales Cambriae 516, 537. Los documentos históricos del romano posromano son escasos, por lo que es improbable tener una respuesta definitiva a la existencia histórica de Arturo. Se han identificado lugares "Arturicos" desde el siglo XII,Por ejemplo, Ashley, Michael (2005), The Mammoth Book of King Arthur, London: Robinson, ISBN 978-1-84119-249-9. pero la arqueología solo puede revelar con seguridad nombres con una inscripción entrada en un contexto seguro. La llamada "piedra Arturo", descubierta en 1998 entre las ruinas del castillo Tintagel en Cornwall datada con seguridad al contexto del siglo VI, creó un breve revuelo pero resultó irrelevante.Heroic Age (Spring–Summer 1999), "Early Medieval Tintagel: An Interview with Archaeologists Rachel Harry and Kevin Brady", The Heroic Age (1).Otras pruebas inscritas de Arturo, incluyendo la cruz de Glastonbury, tienen la sospecha de ser falsificaciones.Los académicos modernos ven la cruz de Glastonbury como resultado de un probable fraude de finales del siglo XII. Ver a Rahtz 1993 y Carey 1999. Aunque se han propuesto varias figuras históricas para la base de Arturo,Estas van desde Lucio Artorio Casto, un oficial romano que sirvió en Bretaña en el siglo II y III (Littleton & Malcor 1994), a usurpadores del emperador romano como Magno Clemente Máximo o gobernantes británicos subrromanos como Riothamus (Ashe 1985), Ambrosio Aureliano (Reno 1996), Owain Ddantgwyn (Phillips & Keatman 1992), y Athrwys ap Meurig (Gilbert, Wilson & Blackett 1998) no ha surgido una prueba convincente para estas identificaciones. Nombre thumb|Pintura del rey Arturo de Charles Ernest Butler El origen del nombre galés "Arthur" sigue siendo un tema de debate. Algunos sugieren que deriva del nomen gentile (nombre de familia) romano Artorius, de etimología confusa y discutidaMalone, Kemp (May 1925), "Artorius", Modern Philology 22 (4): 367–74, doi:10.1086/387553, JSTOR 433555. (JSTOR subscription required.) (pero posiblemente de origen mesapioMarcella Chelotti, Vincenza Morizio, Marina Silvestrini, Le epigrafi romane di Canosa, Volume 1, Edipuglia srl, 1990, pp. 261, 264.Ciro Santoro, "Per la nuova iscrizione messapica di Oria", La Zagaglia, A. VII, n. 27, 1965, pp. 271–293.Ciro Santoro, "La Nuova Epigrafe Messapica «IM 4. 16, I-III» di Ostuni ed nomi" in Art-, Ricerche e Studi, Volume 12, 1979, pp. 45–60 o etruscoWilhelm Schulze, "Zur Geschichte lateinischer Eigennamen" (Volume 5, Issue 2 of Abhandlungen der Gesellschaft der Wissenschaften zu Göttingen, Philologisch-Historische Klasse, Gesellschaft der Wissenschaften Göttingen Philologisch-Historische Klasse) , 2nd edition, Weidmann, 1966, p. 72, pp. 333–338Olli Salomies: Die römischen Vornamen. Studien zur römischen Namengebung. Helsinki 1987, p. 68Herbig, Gust., "Falisca", Glotta, Band II, Göttingen, 1910, p. 98). Algunos expertos han sugerido que es relevante en este debate que el nombre del legendario rey Arturo solo aparece como Arturo, o Arturus, en los primeros textos artúricos latinos, nunca como Artōrius (aunque hay que señalar el Artōrius del latín clásico se convierte en Arturius en algunos dialectos del latín vulgar). Sin embargo, esto puede no decir nada del origen del nombre Arturo, ya que Artōrius podía convertirse regularmente en Art(h)ur cuando era usado en galés. Otra posibilidad es que derive del patrónimo britónico *Arto-rīg-ios (en la cual la raíz, *Arto-rīg- "rey-oso" se encuentra en antigus nombres personales irlandeses Art-ri) a través de la forma latinizada Artōrius.Otra derivación menos probable pero comúnmente propuesta deriva del galés arth "oso" + (g)wr "man" (anteriormente *Arto-uiros en britónico); hay dificultades fonológicas para esta teoría - notablemente que un nombre compuesto británico *Arto-uiros debería producir el galés antiguo producir *Artgur y el galés intermedio/moderno *Arthwr y no Arthur (en la poesía galesa el nombre siempre se escribe Arthur y rima exclusivamente con las palabras terminadas en -ur, nunca con las palabras terminadas en -wr - que confirma que el segundo elemento no puede ser gwr "hombre). Una teoría alternativa, que ha ganado solo una aceptación limitada entre los académicos profesionales, deriva el nombre Arthur de Arcturus, la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Boyero, cerca de la Osa Mayor. El latín clásico Arcturus también se habría convertido en Art(h)ur cuando fuera tomado como préstamo al galés, y su brillo y posición en el cielo pudo llevar a que la gente lo considerara como el "guardián del oso" (que es el significado de su nombre en el antiguo griego) y el "líder" de otras estrellas en Boyero.Anderson, Graham (2004), King Arthur in Antiquity, London: Routledge, ISBN 978-0-415-31714-6. Un nombre similar es el irlandés antiguo Artúr, que se cree que deriva directamente del galés antiguo primitivo o del cúmbrico Artur.* Jaski, Bart, "Early Irish examples of the name Arthur", in: Zeitschrift für celtische Philologie; Bd. 56, 2004. El testimonio histórico más antiguo del portador del nombre es el hijo o nieto de Áedán mac Gabráin (d. d.C. 609).Adomnán, I, 8–9 and translator's note 81; Bannerman, pp. 82–83. Bannerman, pp. 90–91, notes that Artúr is the son of Conaing, son of Áedán in the Senchus fer n-Alban. Tradiciones literarias medievales El creador del conocido personaje literario de Arturo fue Godofredo de Monmouth, con su pseudo-histórica Historia Regum Britanniae (Historia de los Reyes de Bretaña), escrita en la década de 1930. Las fuentes textuales de Arturo suelen estar divididas en aquellas escritas antes de la Historia de Godofredo (conocidos como textos pre-galfridicos, de la forma latina de Godofredo, Galfridus) y aquellos escritos posteriormente, que no pudieron evitar su influencia (Textos galfrídicos o pos-galfrídicos). Tradición pre-galfrídica thumb|Página de fácsimil de Y Gododdin, una de las obras galesas antiguas más famosas en las que aparece Arturo (c. 1275) Las referencias literarias más antiguas de Arturo vienen de fuentes bretonas y galesas. Ha habido varios intentos de definir la naturaleza y carácter de Arturo en la tradición pre-galfrídica al completo, más que en un texto individual o un tipo de historia. Una encuesta académica de 2007 de Thomas Green lo intenta, identificando tres claves para la representación de Arturo en el material más antiguo. El primero es que era un guerrero sin par que actuaba como protector cazador de monstruos de Bretaña de todas las amenazas internas y externas. Algunas de estas amenazas humanas, como los sajones con los que lucha en Historia Brittonum, pero la mayoría es sobrenatural, incluyendo gatos-monstruos gigantes, jabalís divinos destructivos, dragones, cabezas de perro, gigantes y brujas. La segunda es que el Arturo pre-galfrídico era una figura de folclore (un folclore particularmente topográfico y onomástico) situado en cuentos de fantasía, el líder de una banda de héroes superhumanos que vive en la naturaleza. La tercera y última clave es que el antiguo Arturo galés tenía una conexión íntima con el más allá galés, Annwn. Por otra parte, asalta fortalezas del otro mundo en busca de tesoros y libera sus prisioneros. Por otra parte, su partida de guerra incluye antiguos dioses paganos, y su esposa y posesiones tienen un claro origen en el otro mundo.Ford, P. K. (1983), "On the Significance of some Arthurian Names in Welsh", Bulletin of the Board of Celtic Studies (30): 268–73. Una de las referencias poéticas galas más famosas de Arturo viene en la colección de canciones mortuorias heroicas conocidas como Y Gododdin (El Gododdin), atribuida al poeta del siglo VI Aneirin. En una estrofa, se alaba el valor de un guerrero que derrotó a 300 enemigos, pero se señala que "él no era Arturo", aclarando que sus hazañas no se pueden comparar con el valor de Arturo.Williams, Sir Ifor, ed. (1937), Canu Aneirin (in Welsh), Caerdydd Cardiff: Gwasg Prifysgol Cymru of Wales Press, OCLC 13163081. Y Gododdin es conocida solo por un manuscrito del siglo XIII, por lo que es imposible determinar si el pasaje es original o una interpolación posterior, pero la opinión de John Koch de que el pasaje data del siglo VII o anterior no se ha datado; a veces se proponen fechas de entre el siglo IX-X. Muchos poemas se atribuyen a Taliesin, un poema que se dice que vivió en el siglo VI, también aluden a Arturo, aunque probablemente todos datan de entre los siglos VIII y XII.Haycock, M. (1983–84), "Preiddeu Annwn and the Figure of Taliesin", Studia Celtica' (18/19): 52–78 Estos incluyen "Kadeir Teyrnon" ("La Silla del Príncipe"), que se refiere a "Arturo el bendito", "Preiddeu Annwn" ("El botín de Annwn")Budgey, A. (1992), "'Preiddeu Annwn' and the Welsh Tradition of Arthur", in Byrne, Cyril J.; Harry, Margaret Rose; Ó Siadhail, Padraig, Celtic Languages and Celtic People: Proceedings of the Second North American Congress of Celtic Studies, held in Halifax, August 16–19, 1989, Halifax, Nova Scotia: D'Arcy McGee Chair of Irish Studies, Saint Mary's University, pp. 391–404, ISBN 978-0-9696252-0-9., que narra la expedición de Arturo al otro mundo, y "Marwnat vthyr pendragon" ("La elegía de Uther Pendragon")Koch, John T.; Carey, John (1994), The Celtic Heroic Age: Literary Sources for Ancient Celtic Europe and Early Ireland and Wales, Malden, MA: Celtic Studies Publications, ISBN 978-0-9642446-2-7. que se refiere al valor de Arturo y sugiere que la relación padre-hijo de Arturo y Uther precede a Godofredo de Monmouth. thumb|300px|left|Culhwch entrando en la corte de Arturo en la leyenda galesa "Culhwch y Olwen" (1881)Lanier, Sidney, ed. (1881), The Boy's Mabinogion: being the earliest Welsh tales of King Arthur in the famous Red Book of Hergest, Illustrated by Alfred Fredericks, New York: Charles Scribner's Sons Otros textos artúricos antiguos incluyen un poema encontrado en el Libro Negro de Carmarthen, "Pa gur yv y porthaur?" (¿Qué hombre es el portero?"). Este toma la forma de un diálogo entre Arturo y el guardián de la puerta de una fortaleza en la que desea entrar, en la que Arturo narra los nombres y hechos propios y de sus nombres, destacando a Cei (Kay) y Bedwyr (Bedivere). La leyenda galesa en prosa Culhwch y Olwen (c. 1100), incluida en la moderna colección Mabinogion, tenia una lista de 200 hombres, aunque de nuevo Cei y Bedwyr tienen un sitio prominente. La historia al completo habla de Arturo ayudando a su pariente Culhwch ganar la mano de Olwen, hija de Ysbaddaden Jefe-Gigante, completando una serie de tareas aparentemente imposibles, incluyendo la caza de un gran jabalí semi-divino Twrch Trwyth. La Historia Brittonum del siglo IX también se refiere a esta leyenda, pero llamando al jabalí Troy(n)t.Bromwich, Rachel; Evans, D. Simon (1992), Culhwch and Olwen. An Edition and Study of the Oldest Arthurian Tale, Cardiff: University of Wales Press, ISBN 978-0-7083-1127-1.Roberts, Brynley F. (1991a), "Culhwch ac Olwen, The Triads, Saints' Lives", in Bromwich, Rachel; Jarman, A. O. H.; Roberts, Brynley F., The Arthur of the Welsh, Cardiff: University of Wales Press, pp. 73–95, ISBN 978-0-7083-1107-3. Finalmente, Arturo es mencionado numerosas veces en las Triadas Galesas, una colección de resúmenes cortos de la tradición y leyenda galesa que se clasifican en grupos de tres personajes relacionados o episodios para ayudar a recordar. Los manuscritos posteriores de las Triadas son parcialmente derivados de Godofredo de Monmouth y tradiciones continentales posteriores, pero los más antiguos no muestran tal influencia y se suele coincidir en referirlos a las tradiciones galesas pre-existentes. Sin embargo, incluso en ellas, la corte de Arturo comenzó a personificar la legendaria Bretaña al completo, con la "corte de Arturo" sustituida a veces por "La Isla de Bretaña" en la fórmula "Tres XXX de la Isla de Bretaña"Bromwich, Rachel (1978), Trioedd Ynys Prydein: The Welsh Triads, Cardiff: University of Wales Press, ISBN 978-0-7083-0690-1. 2nd ed.. Aunque no está claro a partir de la Historia Brittonum y los Annales Cambriae que Arturo fuera considerado rey, en la época de Culhwch y Olwen y las Triadas, se había convertido en Penteyrnedd yr Ynys hon, "Jefe de los Señores de la Isla, señor de Gales, Cornwall y el Norte". Además de estos poemas y leyendas pre-galfrídicos, Arturo aparece en otros antiguos textos latinos aparte de Historia Brittonum y Annales Cambriae. Concretamente, aparece en una serie de conocidas vitae ("Vidas") de santos pos-romanos, en la que, por lo general, ninguno se considera una fuente histórica fiable (el más antiguo probablemente data del siglo XI). Según la Vida de San Gildas, escrita a principios del siglo XII por Caradoc de Llancarfan, se dice que Arturo mató al hermano de Gildas, Mueil, y rescató a su esposa Gwenhwyfar de GlastonburyCoe, John B.; Young, Simon (1995), The Celtic Sources for the Arthurian Legend, Felinfach, Lampeter: Llanerch, ISBN 978-1-897853-83-2.. En la Vida de San Cadoc, escrita en torno al 1100 o poco antes por Lifris de Llancarfan, el santo entrega su protección a un hombre que mató a tres soldados de Arturo, y Arturo pide un rebaño de ganado como wergeld ("compensación") por sus hombres. Cadoc se las entrega, pero cuando Arturo toma posesión de los animales, se convierten en un puñado de helechos. En las biografías medievales de Carannog, Padarn y Eufflam se describen hechos similares, probablemente escritos en torno al siglo XII. Un relato obviamente menos legendario de Arturo aparece en Legenda Sancti Goeznovii, del que se afirma que data de principios del siglo XI aunque el manuscrito más antiguo de este texto data del siglo XVAshe, Geoffrey (1985), The Discovery of King Arthur, Garden City, NY: Anchor Press/Doubleday, ISBN 978-0-385-19032-9.. También son importantes las referencias a Arturo en De Gestis Regum Anglorum de William de Malmesbury y en De Miraculis Sanctae Mariae Laudensis de Herman, que proporcionan juntos la primera evideza evidente de que la creencia de Arturo no estaba muerta y que volvería algún día, un tema que volvería a aparecer en el folclore pos-galfrídico.Bullock-Davies, C. (1982), "Exspectare Arthurum, Arthur and the Messianic Hope", Bulletin of the Board of Celtic Studies (29): 432–40. Godofredo de Monmouth thumb|Mordred, el enemigo final de Arturo según Godofredo de Monmouth, ilustrado por H. J. Ford (1902) El primer relato narrativo de la vida de Arturo se encuentra en la obra en latín de Godofredo de Monmouth Historia Regum Britanniae (Historia de los Reyes de Bretaña)Wright, Neil, ed. (1985), The Historia Regum Britanniae of Geoffrey of Monmouth, 1: Bern, Burgerbibliothek, MS. 568, Cambridge: Brewer, ISBN 978-0-85991-211-2.. Esta obra, completada en torno al 1138, es un relato imaginativo y fantástico de los reyes británicos desde el legendario exiliado troyano Bruto al legendario rey galés del siglo VII Cadwallader. Godofredo sitúa a Arturo en el mismo periodo pos-romano que Historia Brittonum y Annales Cambriae. Incorpora al padre de Arturo Uther Pendragon, su mago consejero Merlín, y la historia del nacimiento de Arturo, en la que Uther, disfrazado como su enemigo Gorlois, gracias a la magia de Merlín, se acuesta con la esposa de este, Igerna, en Tintagel, concibiendo a Arturo. A la muerte de Uther, el joven Arturo de 15 años le sucede como Rey de Bretaña y lucha varias batallas, similares a las de Historia Brittonum, culminando en la Batalla de Bath. Entonces derrota a los pictos y los escotos creando el imperio artúrico a través de sus conquistas en Irlanda, Islandia y las islas Orcadas. Tras doce años de paz, Arturo parte para expandir su imperio una vez más, tomando el control de Noruega, DInamarca y la Galia. La Galia aún pertenecía al Imperio Romano cuando la conquistó, y la victoria de Arturo lleva a una confrontación mayor entre el imperio y Roma. Arturo y sus guerreros, incluyendo Kaius (Kay), Beduerus (Bedivere) y Gualguanus (Gawain), derrotan al emperador romano Lucio TIberio en Galia, pero, cuando se prepara para marchar hacia roma, Arturo oye que su sobrino Modredus (Mordred), a quien había dejado a cargo de Bretaña, se había casado con su esposa Guenhuuara (Ginebra) y tomado el trono. Arturo vuelve a Bretaña y derrota y mata a Modredus en el río Camblam en Cornwall, pero es mortalmente herido. Entrega su corona a su familiar Constantine y es llevado a la isla de Avalon para curar sus heridas, sin que se le volviera a ver de nuevo.Geoffrey of Monmouth, Historia Regum Britanniae Book 8.19–24, Book 9, Book 10, Book 11.1–2 thumb|Ilustración del rey arturo en la versión galesa del siglo XV de Historia Regum Britanniae de Godofredo de Monmouth Está abierto a debate qué porcentaje de esta narrativa es invención del propio Godofredo. Indudablemente, Godofredo parece usar la lista de las doce batallas de Arturo contra los sajones que se encuentra en el Historia Brittonum del siglo IX, junto con la batalla de Camlann de Annales Cambriae y la idea de que Arturo aún seguía vivoRoberts, Brynley F. (1991b), "Geoffrey of Monmouth, Historia Regum Britanniae and Brut Y Brenhinedd", in Bromwich, Rachel; Jarman, A. O. H.; Roberts, Brynley F., The Arthur of the Welsh, Cardiff: University of Wales Press, pp. 98–116, ISBN 978-0-7083-1107-3.. El estado personal de Arturo como rey de toda Bretaña también habría sido tomado de la tradición pre-galfrídica, siendo encontrado en Culhwch y Olwen, las Triadas y las vidas de santos. Además, muchos de los elementos del rey Arturo de Monmouth incluyen el robo, y las criaturas mágicas son importantes en ambas historias. Además, Monmouth derivó mucho de los nombres de los personajes de Culhwch y Olwen; Sir Kay viene de "Kai"; Sir Bedivere de "Bedwyr"; y Sir Gawain de "Gwalchmei". Las heroínas de ambas leyendas también tienen nombres parecidos: el significado de Ginebra es "Fantasma blanco", mientras Olwen equivale a "de la senda blanca"History of the Kings of Britain p172. Finalmente, Godofredo tomó muchos de los nombres de las posesiones de Arturo, su familia cercana y compañeros de la tradición galesa pre-galfrídica, incluyendo Kaius (Cei), Beduerus (Bedwyr), Guenhuuara (Gwenhwyfar), Uther (Uthyr) y quizás también Caliburnus (Caledfwlch), este último convirtiéndose en Excálibur en las leyendas artúricas posteriores. Sin embargo, aunque los nombres, sucesos importantes y títulos se han tomado prestado, Brynley Roberts ha discutido que "la sección artúrica es la creación literaria de Godofredo y no debe nada a la narrativa anterior". Por lo que, por ejemplo, el Medraut galés se convierte en el malvado Modredus de Godofredo, pero no hay rasgos tan negativos de su personalidad previos al siglo XVI. Ha habido relativamente pocos intentos de desafiar la noción de que la Historia Regum Britanniea es la obra del propio Godofredo, con los expertos recordando la opinión del comentario de finales del siglo XII de William de Newburgh de que Godofredo se inventó su narrativa, quizás a través de un "excesivo amor por mentir".Brooke, Christopher N. L. (1986), The Church and the Welsh Border in the Central Middle Ages, Woodbridge: Boydell, ISBN 978-0-85115-175-5. Geoffrey Ashe es un disidente de esta opinión, creyendo que la narrativa de Godofredo deriva parcialmente de una fuente perdida de los hechos de un rey británico del siglo V llamado Riotamo, siendo esta figura el Arturo original, aunque los historiadores y celticistas han sido reacios a apoyar las conclusiones de Ashe.Padel, O. J. (Fall 1995), "Recent Work on the Origins of the Arthurian Legend: A Comment", Arthuriana 5 (3): 103–14. thumb|Merlín, consejero de Arturo (c. 1300) Sean cuales sean sus fuentes, no puede negarse la inmensa popularidad de la Historia Regum Britanniae de Godofredo. Se sabe que han sobrevivido más de 200 copias manuscritas de la obra en latín de Godofredo, sin incluir las traducciones a otros idiomas.Crick, Julia C. (1989), The "Historia regum Britanniae" of Geoffrey of Monmouth. 3: A Summary Catalogue of the Manuscripts, Cambridge: Brewer, ISBN 978-0-85991-213-6. Por tanto, por ejemplo, existen unos 60 manuscritos en versiones en galés de la Historia, la más antigua del siglo XIII; la antigua noción de que en estas versiones galesas podrían subyacer la verdadera Historia de Godofredo, propuesto por anticuarios como Lewis Morris en el siglo XVIII, hace tiempo que se ha desechado en círculos académicos.Sweet, Rosemary (2004), Antiquaries: The Discovery of the Past in Eighteenth-century Britain, London: Continuum, ISBN 1-85285-309-3.Roberts, Brynley F. (1980), Brut Tysilio: darlith agoriadol gan Athro y Gymraeg a'i Llenyddiaeth (in Welsh), Abertawe: Coleg Prifysgol Abertawe, ISBN 978-0-86076-020-7. Como resultado de su popularidad, la Historia Regum Britanniae fue enormemente influyente en el desarrollo medieval posterior de la leyenda artúrica. Aunque no es la única fuerza creativa tras el romance artúrico, muchos de sus elementos se tomaron prestados y desarrollados (p.ej: Merlín y el destino final de Arturo), y proporcionó el marco histórico en el que se incluían las leyendas caballerescas de aventuras maravillosas y mágicas.Ashe, Geoffrey (1996), "Geoffrey of Monmouth", in Lacy, Norris, The New Arthurian Encyclopedia, New York: Garland, pp. 179–82, ISBN 978-1-56865-432-4. Tradiciones de los romances thumb|Durante el siglo XII, el personaje de Arturo empezó a ser marginado por la acreción de las leyendas artúricas secundarias, como la de Tristán e Isolda. Por John William Waterhouse (1916) La popularidad de la Historia de Godofredo y sus otros trabajos derivados (como Roman de Brut de Wace) se consideran generalmente un factor importante para explicar la aparición de un número significativo de obras artúricas en la Europa continental durante los siglos XII y XIII, particularmente en Francia. Sin embargo, no era la única influencia artúrica en el desarrollo de "Materia de Bretaña". Hay claras pruebas del conocimiento de Arturo y las leyendas artúricas en el continente antes de que la obra de Godofredo fuera ampliamente conocida (ver por ejemplo la arquivolta de la puerta de la catedral de Módena)Stokstad, M. (1996), "Modena Archivolt", in Lacy, Norris J., The New Arthurian Encyclopedia, New York: Garland, pp. 324–326, ISBN 978-1-56865-432-4., así como del uso de nombres "célticos" e historias no encontradas en la Historia de Godofredo en los romances artúricos.Bromwich, Rachel (1983), "Celtic Elements in Arthurian Romance: A General Survey", in Grout, P. B.; Diverres, Armel Hugh, The Legend of Arthur in the Middle Ages, Woodbridge: Boydell and Brewer, pp. 41–55, ISBN 978-0-85991-132-0.Bromwich, Rachel (1991), "First Transmission to England and France", in Bromwich, Rachel; Jarman, A. O. H.; Roberts, Brynley F., The Arthur of the Welsh, Cardiff: University of Wales Press, pp. 273–98, ISBN 978-0-7083-1107-3. Desde la perspectiva de ARturo, quizás el efecto más significativo de esta efusión de esta nueva historia artúrica era su función como rey: gran parte de la literatura del siglo XII y posterior se centra menos en el propio Arturo y más en personajes como Lanzarote y Ginebra, Percival, Galahad, Gawain, y Tristán e Isolda. Mientras que Arturo era el centro del material pre-galfrídico y la propia Historia de Godofredo, en los romances su papel se volvió secundario rápidamenteLacy, Norris J. (1996a), "Character of Arthur", in Lacy, Norris J., The New Arthurian Encyclopedia, New York: Garland, pp. 16–17, ISBN 978-1-56865-432-4.Morris, Rosemary (1982), The Character of King Arthur in Medieval Literature, Cambridge: Brewer, ISBN 978-0-8476-7118-2.. Su personaje también cambia significativamente. Tanto en los primeros materiales como en Godofredo, es un gran y feroz guerrero, que se rie mientras mata personalmente brujas y gigantes, teniendo un papel líder en todas las campañas militaresPor ejemplo, Godofredo de Monmouth, Historia Regum Britanniae Libro 10.3., mientras que en los romances continentales se convierte en un roi fainéant, el "rey que no hace nada", cuya "inactividad y aquiescencia constituían un error en su, por su parte, sociedad ideal".Padel, O. J. (2000), Arthur in Medieval Welsh Literature, Cardiff: University of Wales Press, ISBN 978-0-7083-1682-5. La función de Arturo en estas obras es la de un monarca sabio, digno, ecuánime, un poco suave y ocasionalmente débil. Por ello, simplemente se queda pálido y callado cuando se entera de la relación de Lanzarote con Ginebra en el Mort Artu ("La muerte de Arturo"), mientras que en Yvain, el Caballero del León, de Chrétien de Troyes es incapaz de permanecer despierto tras un banquete y se retira para una siesta. No obstante, como Norris J. Lacy ha observado, sean cuales sean sus faltas y debilidades en estos romances artúricos, "su prestigio nunca - o casi nunca - ha sido comprometido por sus debilidades personales...su autoridad y su gloria permanecen intactas". thumb|La historia de Arturo sacando la espada de una piedra apareció en en la obra del siglo XIII de Robert de Boron, Merlin. Por Howard Pyle (1903)Pyle, Howard (1903), The Story of King Arthur and His Knights, Illustrated by Howard Pyle, New York: Charles Scribner's Sons Arturo y su séquito aparecen en algunos de los Lais de María de FranciaBurgess, Glyn S.; Busby, Keith, eds. (1999), The Lais of Marie de France, London: Penguin, ISBN 978-0-14-044759-0. 2nd. ed., pero era la obra de otro poeta francés, Chrétien de Troyes, la que tuvo la mayor influencia en cuanto al desarrollo del personaje de Arturo y su leyenda.Lacy, Norris J. (1996b), "Chrétien de Troyes", in Lacy, Norris J., The New Arthurian Encyclopedia, New York: Garland, pp. 88–91, ISBN 978-1-56865-432-4. Chrétien escribió cinco romances artúricos entre c. 1170 y 1190. Erec y Enide y Cligès son leyendas del amor cortés con la corte de Arturo como telón de fondo, demostrando el cambio del mundo heroico del Arturo galés y galfrídico, mientras Yvain, el Caballero del León, muestra a Yvain y Gawain en una aventura sobrenatural, con Arturo en el banquillo y debilitado. Sin embargo, Lanzarote, el Caballero de la Carreta, es el más importante para el desarrollo de la leyenda artúrica, introduciendo a Lanzarote y su relación adultera con la reina Ginebra, extendiendo y popularizando el tema recurrente de Arturo como un cornudo, y Perceval o el cuento del Grial, que introduce el Santo Grial y el Rey Pescador, viendo de nuevo a Arturo con un papel mucho más reducido.Kibler, William; Carroll, Carleton W., eds. (1991), Chrétien de Troyes: Arthurian Romances, London: Penguin, ISBN 978-0-14-044521-3. Chrétien por lo tanto fue "decisivo para la elaboración de la leyenda artúrica y en el establecimiento para la forma ideal de difusión de la leyenda", ya que gran parte de lo que se produjo después en términos de representación de Arturo y su mundo se construyó a partir de las bases que dejó. Perceval, aunque incompleto, era particularmente popular: se escribieron cuatro continuaciones independientes del poema que aparecieron durante el siguiente medio siglo, con la noción del Grial y su aventura siendo desarrollada por otros escritores como Robert de Boron, un hecho que ayudó a acelerar el declive de Arturo en el romance continental.Roach, William, ed. (1949–83), The Continuations of the Old French 'Perceval' of Chrétien de Troyes, Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press, OCLC 67476613. 5 vols. De forma similar, La relación entre Lanzarote, Ginebra y Arturo se convirtieron en un clásico de los motivos de la leyenda artúrica, aunque el Lanzarote de la prosa Lanzarote (c. 1225) y textos posteriores era una combinación del personaje de Chrétien y el Lanzelet de Ulrich von Zatzikhoven.Ulrich von Zatzikhoven (2005) c. 1194, Lanzelet, Translated by Thomas Kerth, New York: Columbia University Press, ISBN 978-0-231-12869-8. La obra de Chrétien parece influir la tradición literaria gala. En este desarrollo es particularmente imporante los tres romances artúricos galeses, que son bastante parecidos a los de Chrétien, aunque con algunas diferencias significativas: Owain o la Dama de la Fuente está relacionada con el Yvain de Chrétien; Geraint y Enid, a Erec y Enide; y Peredur, hijo de Efrawg, a Perceval.Jones, Gwyn; Jones, Thomas, eds. (1949), The Mabinogion, London: Dent, OCLC 17884380. [thumb|La mesa redonda experimenta la visión del Santo Grial. Por Évrard d'Espinques (c. 1475)Bibliothèque nationale de France [French National Library (c. 1475), Français 116: Lancelot en prose MS 116: The Prose Lancelot (in French), Illuminated by Évrard d'Espinques. Originally commissioned for Jacques d'Armagnac, now held by the BNF Department of Manuscripts (Paris)]] Hasta en torno al 1210, el romance artúrico continental se expresaba principalmente a través de la poesía; tras esta fecha comienzan a contarse en prosa. El más importante se trata del Ciclo de la Vulgata (también conocido como el ciclo de Lanzarote-Grial) del siglo XIII, una serie de cinco obras en prosa en francés medio escritas en la primera mitad del siglo.Lacy, Norris J. (1992–96), Lancelot-Grail: The Old French Arthurian Vulgate and Post-Vulgate in Translation, New York: Garland, ISBN 978-0-8153-0757-0. 5 vols. Estas obras eran la Estoire del Saint Grail, la Estoire de Merlin, la Lancelot prope (o Prosa Lanzarote, que comprimía la mitad del ciclo de la Vulgata por sí mismo), la Queste del Saint Graal y la Mort Artu, que forman la primera versión completa y coherente de la leyenda artúrica. El ciclo continuaba la tendencia a reducir la importancia de Arturo en su propia leyenda, parcialmente a través de la introducción del personaje de Galahad y un aumento de la importancia de Merlín. También convirtió a Mordred en el resultado de la relación incestuosa entre Arturo y su hermana, y estableció el rol de Camelot, mencionado someramente por primera vez en Lanzarote de Chrétien, como la corte principal de Arturo.Burns, E. Jane (1985), Arthurian Fictions: Re-reading the Vulgate Cycle, Columbus: Ohio State University Press, ISBN 978-0-8142-0387-3. Esta serie de textos fueron rápidamente seguidos por el ciclo pos-vulgata (c.1230-40), del que forma parte la Suite du Merlin, que redujo la importancia de la relación de Lanzarote y Ginebra pero continuó dejando a Arturo como secundario, centrándose en la búsqueda del Grial. Como tal, en los romances en prosa franceses, Arturo se convirtió en un personaje aún menor; en la propia Vulgata, solo aparece significativamente en la Estoire de Merlin y el Mort Artu. Durante este periodo, Arturo se convirtió en uno de los Nueve de la Fama, un grupo de tres representantes de caballería paganos, judíos y cristianos. Estos fueron recopilados por primera vez por Jacques de Longuyon en su Voeux du Paon en 1312, convirtiéndose en un tema común en la literatura y el arte.Lacy, Norris J. (1996c), "Nine Worthies", in Lacy, Norris J., The New Arthurian Encyclopedia, New York: Garland, p. 344, ISBN 978-1-56865-432-4.thumb|Arturo (arriba y centro) en la ilustración de Sir Gawain y el Caballero Verde (finales del siglo XIV) El desarrollo del ciclo artúrico medieval y el personaje de "Arturo de romance" culminó en Le Morte d'Arthur, la versión de Thomas Malory de la leyenda completa en una sola obra en inglés a finales del siglo XV. Malory basó su libro, originalmente titulado El Libro Completo del Rey Arturo y Sus Nobles Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, en las versiones romances previas, en particular el ciclo de la Vulgata, y parece intentar crear una colección exhaustiva y autorizada de las historias de Arturo.Field, P. J. C. (1993), The Life and Times of Sir Thomas Malory, Cambridge: Brewer, ISBN 978-0-585-16570-7.Field, P. J. C. (1998), Malory: Texts and Sources, Cambridge: Brewer, ISBN 978-0-85991-536-6. Quizás, como resultado de esto y el hecho de que Le Morte D'Arthur fue uno de los primeros libros impresos en Inglaterra, publicado por William Caxton en 1485, la mayoría de las obras posteriores de Arturo derivan de la de Malory.Vinaver, Sir Eugène, ed. (1990), The Works of Sir Thomas Malory, Oxford: Oxford University Press, ISBN 978-0-19-812346-0. 3rd ed., revised. Referencias Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Mitología Europea Categoría:SMITE